mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SHERMAN222/Rozdział 3 - Bracia w armi cz.1
Wyjechalismy, właśnie opuszczałem miejsce w którym zostałem odratowany, Startowałem z pomocą, Poznałem przyjaciół, niszczyłem handlarzy byłych żołnierzy ZSRK. Teraz wzywała mnie Nowa Equestria, nie mogłem pozwolić by coś co kiedyś było armią plądrowało i niszczyło nowy świat który dopiero co się podnosił z ruin, byłem teraz wolny i to była moja decyzja, moja i przyjaciół. Teraz zmieniliśmy tryb życia z "zwykłego" na wojskowy, teraz miałem pod dowództwem czterech (Bulletstorm gdzieś zniknął) towarzyszy podróży, dwa pegazy, dwa kucyki ziemi, i własny zad, teraz musiałem podejmować decyzje, teraz to ja za nich odpowiadałem. Załorzyłem że do RGPN wrócimy kiedy indziej, teraz należało przedłużyć żywotność Cancerlot DE, gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce nikt nas nie powitał, cała dzielnica była spowita kurzem, ruinami i resztkami broni pancernej, wielki sklep który kiedyś musiał być piękny posiadał wątpliwą ozdobę pod postacią wbitego w dach samolotu, ściana frontowa była zniszczona nie miał okien a jego piętro było wypalone. Samochód toczył się w stronę bazy Shining Armora, chwile później z zamkniętych garaży wypruły z warkotem Rat Rody!, były to opancerzone Pick-upy z M60 na pakach, staneły z przody i tyłu naszego samochodu a ich karabiny wycelowały w szyby. z jednego wysiadł czarny kuc z czerwonymi pasemkami w szarej grzywie, jego uroczy znaczek przedstawiał odznaczenie wojskowe Ranger Tab, podszedł do drzwi z karabinem wycelowanym we mnie i otworzył je, - Czego chcecie?, to teren konfliktu zbrojnego. - Przyjeżdżamy pomóc. - Na pewno, zmywajcie się zanim... Nie dokończył bo seria przecieła powietrze i trafiła jednego z strzelców, jego uroczy znaczek przedstawiał Silver Star, odznaczenie nadawane za odwagę w obliczu nieprzyjaciela, chwilę później jak upadł CKM przejął ten który "powitał" nas w mieście, - Na co się gapicie!?, do broni kur*a! Wszyscy zgromadzeni w samochodzie zabrali broń i zaczeli chować się po osłonach, Nina podczołgała się do rannego żołnierza, - Jak ma na imię? - Spójż na nieśmiertelnik! - Silver Star, kompania C! - No jeśli tak tam pisze! Zaczęła mówić do rannego, jego rana paskudnie krwawiła ale miał szczęście, pocisk go nie zabił, co ciekawe po paru chwilach ranny Silver uspokoił się, nie wierzgał ale płakał, wyglądało to smutnie, Rosły kuc leżał na ziemi w kałuży własnej krwi i płakał jak mały kucyk, Nina pielęgnowała go uspokajającym tonem, a on zaczynał z nią "współpracować", patrzył bym na tą scenę gdyby nie okrzyk, - Zamierzasz strzelać czy patrzyć na damskie tyłki?! - Ja... a ch*j strzelam. Posłałem serię w stronę budynku z którego padły strzały, z trzeciego piętra wyleciał żołnierz w pancerzu, - Hej, masz M4, masz do niego wskaźnik laserowy? - Mam - Zaj*biście!, podepnij i celuj wskaźnikiem tam gdzie powiem, wezwijcie helikoptery! Podpiąłem wskaźnik, byłem pewny co chciał zrobić, chciał wezwać helikoptery z rakietami, kiedy przyleciał jeden stary bo stary Bell UH-1 Iroquis z podczepionymi wyrzutniami i działkami zacząłem przenosić wskaźnik z celu na cel, po okolo dwóch minutach ulica była "czysta" wojacy dotąd siedzący za osłonami wybiegli ubezpieczając się wzajemnie na ulicę, i narysowali kredą wielki krzyż a potem otoczyli go kołem, helikopter posłusznie wylądował na oznaczonym miejscu, podbiegłem wraz z Riffem do Rannego Silver Stara i Niny, - Wnieście go do helikoptera, muszę się nim zająć. - A my? - Was odeskortują. Wszystko było jasne, Nina załatwiła nam eskortę, i wiedziałem to dlatego że Riff mi o tym powiedział, ja byłem zajęty zbieraniem rannego, wnieśliśmy go do helikoptera a Nina wsiadła do środka, - Nie martwcie się, znajdę was w... bazie. Heli odleciał w stronę bazy, a do mnie podszedł kuc który był najwyraźniej dowódcą, - Świetna robota żołnierzu, jak się nazywasz? - Mutt, musiałeś słyszeć w radiu. - A, to wy?, słyszałem o was same dobre rzeczy, przepraszam że tak na was naskoczyłem, jestem Ranger Tab, Dowódca "kompani wartowniczej C" D.Ranger Tab. - D? - Devastator. - O to wszystko tłumaczy, ze mną są Riff, Atom Glow, Nina i Rainbow Dash. - Panna Dashie?, co ją tu sprowadza? - Nie wiem, poprostu ma swoje powody by ze mną podróżować. - No dobra, zwiniemy was do bazy, jeśli przyjechaliście pomóc, i skąd macie pancerze? - Ja, Riff i Atom jesteśmy z schronu M3. - Dezerterzy?, spoko, możecie iść z nami bo widzę że macie swoje powody by zabijać NEA. W głowie migneły mi sceny strzelanin w M3, i martwy Prankster, Kapitan, żołnierze, strzały... - Hej jedziecie? - Tak już, Pakujcie się! Odjechaliśmy, karawana wyglądała osobliwie, dwa rdzawe raty i nowiutki samochód który cudem uniknął kul, gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce przypomniałem sobie fotografie z lat 60-70 tych. Wielki obóz, na jednym baraku widniał napis M*A*S*H, na innym tabliczka "INŻYNIER" i inne tabliczki, podjechaliśmy pod barak z napisem "DOWÓDZTWO", przed wejściem czekali dwaj strażnicy z karabinami, dopiero teraz zauważyłem UH -1, był zamaskowany za barakiem z napisem M*A*S*H, przy nim krzątali się medycy i Nina, chwilę później wbiegli z rannym Silver Starem do budynku, stwierdziłem że narazie nie pójdę po Ninę, była potrzebna w tamtym miejscu. Weszliśmy do baraku wnętrze było przytulne dwupokojowe, na ścianie była rozpięta wielka flaga z napisem "Canterlot Bodyguard", na stole leżała mapa strategiczna, nad nia stał spory jednorożec z białą sierścią i niebieskimi oczami, a jego włosy były w różnych odcieniach szafiru, - Melduje się Ranger Tab, Dowódca z kompani wartowniczej C! - Spocznij, co was tu sprowadza? - Natknąłem się w czasie patrolu na pojazd cywilny wraz z tymi cywilami, następnie patrol został zaatakowany przez NEA, pomogli nam i melduję że przedstawiają wartosć bojową. - Hm powiadasz? Odwrócił się do nas i obejrzał nas czujnym wzrokiem, ja, Atom i Riff wzbudziliśmy w nim badawczość, - Skąd macie Pip-Pony i pancerze? - Dezerterzy z schronu M3. - Bezpośrednio z schronu? - Tak. - Czyli nie macie w głowach nasrane, Ranger Tab! - Tak? - Odprowadź do baraku, niech w magazynie ich broń zostanie wyczyszczona a pancerze przeglądnięte do ostatniej śrubki. - Tak, Sir!, chodźcie chłopaki... Zobaczył gniewne spojrzenie Rainbow Dash, - ...Eee, i dziewczyny. Wyszliśmy z baraków i dostaliśmy instrukcję, wóz odstawić do działu technicznego, i pakować się do MUTT'a, chciał nam zrobić obchód po całym obozie i pokazać co gdzie jest, posłusznie odstawiliśmy wóz i pancerze oraz broń, była czyszczona a my siedzieliśmy w Mucie, przejechaliśmy pod bramę i skręciliśmy w prawo, moim oczom ukazały się dwa C 47 Skytrain, siedem Huey'ów, i dwa Convairy B-36 Peacemaker, chwilę później nad lotniskiem przeleciał potężny, ciężki Lockheed C-5 Galaxy, zrzucając na spadochronach cztery czołgi lekkie, zatoczył majestatyczne koło i poleciał wgłąb Cancerlotu, - Tu mamy nasze małe lotnisko, stąd wylatują bombowce i spadochroniarze, straciliśmy część maszyn ale doworzą nam nowe w częściach! Skineliśmy głowami, było to imponujące, mimo kijowej sytuacji mieli pełną organizację a w bazie panowały zarówno dyscyplina jak i luz, - Hej Ranger, jak zdobyłeś swoją odznakę? - Korea 2050-53. - O, weteran, to musiało być ciekawe. - Jakbyś widział to co ja to byś zmienił zdanie, teraz mamy nową wojnę, a ta jest nie mniej brutalna od Korei i Wietnamu, widziałem umierających kolegów, zrzucany napalm, Huey'e, a w dodatku na jakiś czas straciłem wzrok, wyobraź sobie że to było ciekawe niczym chodzenie po polu minowym. Riff umilkł po tej krótkiej rozmowie, został zgaszony, a w dodatku czuł że go uraził wspominając o tym. - Więc tu mamy baraki mieszkalne i szpital. - Myślałem że to był tamten budynek z napisem M*A*S*H. - Nie to był budynek chirurgi. Przy szpitalu parkowało parę karetek w kolorach Khaki, szarym i piaskowym, - Po co wam ich tyle? - Jeśli ktoś zostanie ranny w mieście, to wysyłamy szarą, na pustyni piaskową, khaki jeżdżą po obozie, maskowanie dwadzieścia procent lepsze. teraz jechaliśmy obok stołówki która była wprost potężna, złączona z kilku baraków, zajmowała tyle miejsca co dwa Skytrain'y, pojechaliśmy dalej, do centrum całej bazy tu znajdowały się zbrojownie, magazyny, garaże dla wozów i inne pierdoły. zajechaliśmy pod barak C44, do Mutta została przystawiona specjalna tabliczka a potem została zamalowana białym sprayem nosiła oznaczenie C44. - Już dostaliśmy wóz? - Normalka, każdy barak ma swój pojazd, ten był pusty, do dzisiaj. - Ile stoi jeszcze pustych? - Trzydzieści dwa, rozpakujcie rzeczy, samochód będzie w zakładach remontowych, pancerze wam dowiezie ktoś z zbrojowni. weszliśmy do baraku, był podzielony na dwa pokoje, stwierdziliśmy że dziewczyny zajmią pokój dalej od drzwi, a my bliżej, dziewczyny zgodziły się i poszły z swymi rzeczami wgłąb baraku, chwilę później pod barak zajechał E.P. 2103 Panel Van z 2053 był w kolorze khaki z małym białym napisem "ZBROJOWNIA", na przednim zderzaku był napis C.B-639E-45T12, z tyłu otwarły się drzwi i wyskoczył jednorożec w kolorze niebieskim z błękitnymi oczami i niebiesko białą grzywą, miał na sobie mundur techniczny, otworzył drzwi i wlewitował pięć drewnianych skrzyń, - Przyniosłem wasze zbroje, kazano je wyczyścić i poskładać, polepszyłem odporność na pociski i wytrzymałość. - Dziękujemy, one nam nie jeden raz tyłki ratowały. - Nie macie co dziękować, to moja robota w armii, a nie przedstawiłem się, jestem Bolt. - Miło ja jestem Mutt, a to Riff, Atom, Nina i Rainbow Dash. - Słyszałem, wprawdzie było to dawno wieści utrzymują się długo, no i jeszcze Mutt, jesteś zamieszany w usunięcie Galieri, pomogliście przy elektrowni, pomogliście tutaj, będą z was kuce. - A ile masz lat? Riff zadał pytanie które nie powinno paść. - Trzydzieści sześć, nie wyglądam? - No właśnie że nie. - He, dalej działa, jak będę miał trochę czasu opowiem wam dlaczego tak wyglądam mimo wieku. - Powiedz teraz, bo co masz do roboty? - pięć kompletów waszej broni do poskładania i wyczyszczenia, cztery ciężarówki, jednego Skytrain'a, dwa i pół huey'a a na dodatek nie ma mi kto pomóc. - My ci możemy pomóc, mamy dzień wolnego więc czemu nie? Zaproponowałem pomoc, by przy okazji bliżej poznać konstrukcję samolotu i helikoptera, Riff odszedł i zaczął wyciągać pancerze dziewczyn, miał zamiar je zanieść. - Nie możecie tak, ot sobie, wprawdzie panuje tu luz ale nie aż tak duży by biegać i robić co się chce, na przykład mnie nie powinno tu już być, a jestem, nie zostanę zrugany za dwadzieścia minut spóźnienia, ale na przykład pół godziny to ostra przesada. - Hm, to może zdobędziemy pozwolenia od przełożonych i ci pomożemy? - Możecie spróbować, ale nie wiem kto wam popilnuje baraku. - Dziewczyny, mówiły coś o użądzeniu tej miejscówki. - Wiecie że za bardzo nie można? - Całkowicie nie można? - Nie, chodzi o to by nie przesadzić. - A, ok, powiem im. - No to ja będę już leciał, muszę skończyć robotę przy broni, jeśli Shining Armor wam pozwoli możecie mi pomóc, na razie! - Hej. Poszedł do Vana wpakował się do niego i odjechał. - Miły facet, co nie Riff? - Możliwe, zamierzamy mu pomóc? - Tak, ja zamierzam a ty... rób co chcesz, masz dzień wolny. - Aj tam, będę siedział w baraku?, wolę się gdzieś przejść, coś zrobić. - Powiedz dziewczyną że jedziemy, a i żeby nie przesadziły z "użądzaniem" baraku. - Ta jest! Poszedł do dziewczyn i szybko zakomunikował że jedziemy, o dziwo nie protestowały, Wbiliśmy się w nasze pancerze i spakowaliśmy do MUTT'a. Chwilę później pruliśmy drogą do kwatery glównej, wpadliśmy na baczność przez drzwi, - Meldują się posłusznie Mutt i Riff! - Spocznij, co was sprowadza? - Chcemy dostać pozwolenie na pomoc Bolt'owi, znamy się na technice. - Jasne, idźcie, ale zanim zapomnę, nie musicie przechodzić szkolenia, jesteście weteranami, zgłoście się po przydział za cztery godziny. - Sir! - I przestańcie, kadra weteranów mówi do siebie na "ty". - Czemu uznajesznas za weteranów? - Przeżyliście na pustyni, kierowaliście czołgiem, i robiliście masę innych rzeczy, nie możecie nie być obcykani w tych sprawach. ... ... ... Po paru godzinach odciążyliśmy Bolta, miał teraz do zrobienia nasze komplety broni, rozebrałem resztki Huey'a i miałem okazję poznać całego Skytraina i strasznie starą ciężarówkę Studebaker, teraz znów zasówaliśmy naszym MUTT'em do dowództwa, - Macie przydział do oddziału C kompani wartowniczej, albo do oddziału A kompani spadochroniarzy. - W sumie możemy iść na spadochroniarzy, nikt z nas nie ma lęku wysokości. - Może się okazać że będziecie potrzebni gdzie indziej, więc gdy naprzykład będziecie spadochroniarzami możecie dostać polecenie uzupełnienia braku w pancerniakach, podołacie? - Taak, czemu by nie? - Tylko się upewniam, damy wam mocniejsze spadochrony żebyście mogli skakać w pancerzach, wasza drużyna ma nazwę? - Nie, nie ma. - To sobie coś wymyślcie, i dajcie znać, możecie isć. - Jasne. Wyszliśmy z budynku i wbiliśmy do MUTT'a, musieliśmy odebrać spadochrony, trzy sztuki poniewarz Rainbow i Riff mają skrzydła. Po odebraniu spadochronów zaglądnąłem do działu inżynieryjnego, w środku stała pod pokrowcem moja Electra i... najprawdziwszy AMC Gremlin!, był pordzewiały i nie miał kilku części ale stał tam!, pomyślałem że mogę go odremontować. Jednak nie teraz teraz musieliśmy odwieźć spadochrony i zobaczyć co nabroiły dziewczyny. Moje zdziwienie sięgneło zenitu kiedy zobaczyłem zmiany, zdobyczna flaga konfederatów Riffa wisiała pod sufitem, a nad drzwiami pojawiło się radio wraz z kilkoma starymi kasetami, stoliczek został zastawiony przyborami, i stworzyły coś na wzór ołtarzyka przy ścianie, na nim spoczywały nasze modele. Atom wyszła jako pierwsza z pokoju, - Cześć chłopaki, podoba wam się?, prosto nie przesadnie. - Świetnie, w sumie więcej ozdobnych rzeczy nie mamy. - Wiem, radio wziełyśmy z depozytu, a modele z waszych torb, ciuchy i inne rzeczy macie w skrzyniach. - A wy? - A my mamy własny styl. - A, ok, dzięki za przystrojenie. - Nie ma za co, do czego dostaliśmy przydział? - Spadochroniarze, może być? - Spytam Ninę. Poszła i po krótkiej rozmowie wróciła, riff w tym czasie położył spadachron i zaczął skakać po łóżku, patrzyłem na to z wiele mówiącą miną, - Nina mówi że może być, nie ma lęku wysokości. - Dobrze, wymyślcie jakąś nazwę musimy ją zgłosić. - Jasne, nie wybieracie się nigdzie? - Niee, a co? - Nic, tak tylko pytam, chcę wiedzieć czy zrobicie coś głupiego. Tym troskliwym akcentem zakończyliśmy rozmowę, parę godzin później gdy leżeliśmy w ciemności na łóżkach ktoś otworzył drzwi i zawołał, - Dobry wieczór wojsko. - Dobry wieczór. Riff odpowiedział i odrazu otrzymaliśmy okrzyk, - Cooo? Wojsko nie śpi?!, POBUDKA!!! Wszyscy zerwali się i zaczeli ubierać, dopingowani okrzykami, - RUCHY!, ruszacie się jak emeryci i renciści! Chwile później nasza drużyna stała na placu apelowym, - Cztery minuty, piętnaście sekund, o dwie minuty za wolno!, rozejść się! To było chamskie ćwiczenie, i mogliśmy się spodziewać że będą następne. kiedy było za dwie północ ktoś znowu otworzył drzwi, - Dobry wieczór wojsko. cisza, nikt nie odwarzył się z nas dwóch ruszyć, ale otrzymaliśmy odpowiedź której nikt się nie spodziewał, - Cooo? Wojsko się gniewa?!, POBUDKA!!! Teraz przepisowo, dwie minuty i trzydzieści sekund, minimum. - No, nie jest idealnie ale może być, dwie minuty i trzydzieści sekund, rozejść się. Rozeszliśmy się i spaliśmy do szóstej, kiedy to syrena zaczeła budzić cały obóz, spaliśmy sumując osiem godzin, to było nie w normie bo cisza w obozie zapadała o dziewiątej. Zjedliśmy i pojechaliśmy na lotnisko, musieliśmy stacjonować tam lub w baraku, jednak siedzenie na lotnisku było mniej przerażającą wizją od baraku, teraz Riff sprawdzał nasz sprzęt, Rainbow skołowała sobie kawałek chmury i teraz spała Nina, rozpakowała i znów spakowała apteczkę, ja zajmwałem się podziwianiem silnika C 47 Skytrain, kiedy wszedłem do budynku z cienia dobiegło mnie, - Cześć Mutt, przepraszam że gdzieś zniknąłem, ale mam takie życie. Odskoczyłem od cienia i wyciągnąłem Magnum, z cienia wyłoniła się głowa Bulletstorma, - Wpadam nie w porę? - Chłopie jakżeś tu się dostał?!, jak cię znajdą to ubiją! - Zwieję tak samo jak przyszłem, mam dla ciebie dwie wiadomosci, złą i złą, od której zacząć? - Od złej, wal śmiało. - Pierwsza jest taka że NEA ściąga tu w ch*j czołgów, a druga taka że Flash został postrzelony w czasie jazdy odkrytym wozem, w czasie parady z okazji załorzenia miasta. - O kur*a!, nic mu nie jest? - Nie, jest w szpitalu, ale powinien wyjść za parę dni. - Uf, dobrze, dzięki za info, a jak stąd czmychniesz? - Ciężarówka wyjeżdża do miasta za dwie minuty, wbiję pod plandekę, widzisz tamtą skrzynię?, będzie jechać tym transportem, wpakuj mnie tam tylko nie zamykaj wieka, zapakują ją lada chwila, pomorzesz? - Jasne, czemu nie. Spakowałem Bulletstorma a skrzynia została zabrana parę sekund później, i załadowana na Studebakera ruszył zgrzytając biegami, pomyślałem że taka pomysłowość może mi się przydać. Nudziliśmy się do posrania, na lotnisku też nic się nie działo, gdy około szesnastej alarm obwieścił mobilizację, staneliśmy w szeregu wraz z innymi przy samolocie o nazwie "Lift to Haven", chwilę później przyjechał nasz przełożony miał na imię Spirit i był typem kuca który nie okazuje uczuć ale dba o swoich, mógł cię zbluzgać i zmieszać z błotem ale nie lubił tego robić, - Spocznij, mam dla was cholernie trudne zadanie, zwiad donosi że NEA ma w władaniu jeden z mostów, ma idealny udźwig by przejechało po nim w tej samej chwili dziesięć czołgów, zadanie polega na tym by odciąć most i utrzymać się doputy nie doleci wsparcie pancerne, w drodze jest już siedemnaście maszyn, teraz od nas polecą trzy. Jeden z jego tak zwanych "przydupasów" przypchał tablicę z mapą, a Spirit wrócił do objaśnień, - Plan jest taki że grupa z "Lift to Haven" wyskoczy tutaj i zabezpieczy końcówkę mostu, wy z "Black Betty" skoczycie tu i zabezpieczycie drugą stronę, potem reszta ma się rozproszyć na środku mostu potem tamci rozproszą się po budynkach będą kryć most i obronę, potem Galaxy zrzuci wam Locusty, jakieś pytania? Nikt tego dnia nie miał żadnych pytań, wszyscy na komędę weszli do samolotów, ja jako ostatni, stanąłem w drzwiach, przeszłem już elektroniczne przeszkolenie i byłem pewny że dam radę. Zanim nastąpił start opamiętałem się że nie mam broni, - Czekajcie skoczę po broń! Wyskoczyłem i pobiegłem do baraku lotniczego wziąłem broń z składu, przepisową broń, otórz każdy miał zostawić swą broń i brać to co w składzie, takim cudem Riff i Rainbow dostałi po dwa M60, a my po archaicznym Thompsonie, mimo wieku miał niezłe pier*olnięcie, siła przebicia modernizowanej amunicji wystarczała do niszczenia pancerza T-21. Weszłem na moją pozycję pierwszego skoczka, za mną była Nina, Atom, Rainbow i Riff, potem reszta, najgorsze było to że wielu z tych którzy są w samolotach już nie wróci do bazy, znajdą spoczynek gdzieś w ruinie, przy jakimś wraku, w gruzie, a potem zamiast pogrzebać jeszcze ich rozgrabią. Lecieliśmy w imponującym kluczu liczącym dwadzieścia maszyn, "Funky Little Schack" był ostatnim samolotem z naszej grupy, leciał na równi z naszym samolotem zanim dotarlismy na strefę zrzutu z ziemi odezwały się masy zenitek, i dział głównie starych Boforsów lecialiśmy przed siebie, gdzieś przed nami eksplodowały pociski, i chwilę później j*b!, jesteśmy w srodku piekła, seria z działka prezleciała po poszyciu z boku i je przebiła!, potem niebezpiecznie blisko drzwi wybuchł pocisk niecelnego ognia artyleri wepchnął mnie do środka ale szybko wstałem i ustawiłem się w pozycji, musielismy czekać na zielone światło, - Skaczemy? - Nie, musimy czekać na zielone światło! Pocisk CKM-u ugodził silnik który zaczął dymić, a pochwili samolotem potrząsło i wszyscy zbierali się z ziemi, silnik dodatkowo teraz płonął, każdy żołnierz skarżył się na los przy okazji rzucając mięsem na prawo i na lewo. - Zaniedługo nie będzie żadnego ku*wa światła! - Zaje*iście!, wstąpiłem do armi żeby pomóc, a teraz zginę w jakimś je*anym samolocie! - Musimy zaczekać!... Starałem się jakos uspokoić resztę - ... Za parę sekund będziemy nad strefą zrzutu! Istotnie, po dwóch sekundach światło zmieniło się na zielone, skoczyłem i popatrzyłem za siebie z samolotu wysypało się wielu innych skoczków. Otworzyłem spadochron, i zauwarzyłem że mamy niekorzystny wiatr!, jeśli nawet byśmy konfigurowali tor opadania i tak by nas zniosło setki metrów od mostu. Istotnie, ja wylądowałem na ulicy, spadachron zwinąłem i sprawdziłem ekwipunek, było tam wszystko oprócz... mojego karabinu!, zgubiłem go w czasie opadania albo został w samolocie, pozostał mi tylko nóż bojowy, Magnum, i kilka granatów kiepska broń do walki z uzbrojonymi po zęby żołnierzami NEA, schowałem się w jakiejś ruinie, było to dobre posunięcie, chwilę później na szeroką ulicę spadł Skytrain, zawadził skrzydłem bydynek niszcząc kilka pięter a potem gruchnął na brzuch i rozlewając paliwo prześlizgnął się kilkaset metrów, niezwarzając na płomienie wbiegłem do środka, pierwszy pilot nie żył, ale drugi szarpał się z pasami, wychylił się i zobaczył mnie, - Hej, pomorzesz mi?! - Ta, dawaj musimy zwiać, bo to żelaztwo wybuchnie! - Pier*olisz!, ja myślałem że zgaśnie! Zacząłem rozplątywać jego pasy, wybiegł za mną, a samolot wyleciał w powietrze, miałem nieszczęście być trochę za blisko i żar nadpalił mój ogon, po szybkim ugaszeniu spojrzałem na pilota, - Masz jakąś broń? - Colta '45, myślałem że to wy macie broń. - Zazwyczaj... teraz musimy stąd zwiać, za chwilę NEA przyśle tu kogoś do sprawdzenia tego syfu. - Ech, tak szkoda... Nie znałem pierwszego pilota ale ja jestem Volant, pilot samolotu "Piss maker", ostatni z załogi. - Mutt, mniemam że słyszałeś. - Tak, miło trafić pod skrzydło speca od roz-rywki. - Musimy dotrzeć na most, masz jakąś mapę? - Zjarała się, może ty masz coś w Pip-Ponie? - Zobaczmy... Zagłębiłem się w studiowaniu mapy, byliśmy prawie pół kilometra od mostu, zauwarzyłem że profity poszły w górę, w sumie się nie dziwię nie sprawdzałem go od dawna, bo nie miałem czasu, i teraz też kurde nie miałem! - Pół kilosa, tyle mamy do mostu. - Cholera, moje radio nie działa, mamy Przej*bane. - Musimy ich jakoś obejść, most mamy tam, tam jest centrum a tam baza, pamiętajmy że w mieście są snajperzy, wojska pancerne, piechota i artyleria. Wskazałem kilka kluczowych punktów, jeśli chcieliśmy obejść patrole potrzebowaliśmy pancerzy NEA, mogły nam pozwolić przejść przez miasto bez wzbudzenia podejrzeń, potrzebowaliśmy jedną sztukę pancerza by Volant mógł się wtopić, ja nie miałem z tym problemu, mój pancerz był "oryginalny". Jak na ironię do wraku podjechał MUTT w nietypowym maskowaniu i z wozu wyszedł jeden żołnierz, zaczął nanosić coś na kartki i prawdopodobnie za chwilę zgłosi się w centrali, - Zostań, mam plan. Powiedziałem to wyciągając nóż, nie byłem pewny czy mi się uda ale chciałem zabić nieproszonego gościa, nie miał hełmu, i się nawet nie zdziwiłem było prawie trzydzieści siedem stopni w cieniu, wprawdzie pancerze posiadały chłodzenie ale mogło nie wystarczyć. Poczekałem aż zamelduje w bazie pozycję a potem podkradnąłem się do niego, stanąłem na dwóch nogach i zakryłem jego usta kopytem a nóż bez zastanowienia przeleciał po jego gardle, ciepła strużka pociekła po jego ciele, zgasł wciągu kilku sekund. Ograbiliśmy wojaka i zabraliśmy MUTT'a, miał statyw CKM-u wraz z M60 i pokaźny zapas amunicji, mogło się to przydać. Jechaliśmy przez posterunki jak po maśle, gdy nagle jeden z pocisków artyleri wbił się w ziemię przed wozem, potem następny i następny po chwili droga była cała w dziurach, ostrzał nie kierował się na nas tylko na budynki, rozpadły się, do mostu zostało może trzysta metrów, Volant zaczął strzelać do tyłu kosząc NE-owców, ostatnie metry i potężny wystrzał, był to napewno Dragunov, tylko nie miałem pewności w kogo strzelono, - Volant, strzelaj!, po ch*ja przestajesz?! Nic mi nie odpowiedziało, obawiałem się najgorszego, odwróciłem sie i zobaczyłem Volanta, mówił coś bezgłośnie jego pancerz miał sporą dziurę, przysunąłem się do niego jego słowa stały się wyraźniejsze, - Jedź do cho-le-ry. - Trzymaj się zaniedługo Nina się tobą zajmie! - Jedź.. Ruszyłem, samochód pruł przez drogę, następnie przez ścianę wyjechał Patton, obejrzałm się za siebie, Volant celował do niego z Colta, wypalił, raz, drugi, trzeci, i czołg wybuchł!, dopiero chwilę później zauwarzyłem Hawker'y Typhoon z morderczymi pociskami p-panc., przeleciały nad ruinami a okolicą wstrząsło jeszcze kilka wybuchów, popatrzyłem przed siebie i zobaczyłem barykadę, trochę zbyt późno by wyhamować, zdąrzyłem chwycić Volanta, wóz wjechał na barykadę i przewrócił się na bok, zabrałem Volanta i zacząłem iść przez most o długości 500 metrów. - Mutt, oddział spadochronowy melduje się na pozycji... Gdy byłem kilka metrów od brzegu drogi padłem i połorzyłem Volanta, starałem się go ocucić, i moje płuca rozdarł krzyk, - Sanitariusza!! Krzyk ten niewątpliwie należał do mnie, ale wydobywał się z głębi mnie, nie był to krzyk który uznałem za stosowny, tylko krzyk rozpaczy, trzymałem Volanta, stygł z każdą chwilą, nie słyszałem dźwięków, łzy zbierały się w oczach, ktoś mnie odciągnął, widziałem Ninę pochylającą się nad Volantem, robiła co mogła, ale... . Kolejna mogiła wojskowa, kolejna ofiara, kolejny cios w moją psychikę. Volant McThompson, drugi pilot, załoga samolotu C 47 Piss Maker. ur. 4650 - zm. 4862. Stałem nad jego prowizoryczną mogiłą, nagrobek został zrobiony z kawałka ściany, napis wyciosano z pomocą pistoletu i zaostrzonej śruby, spoczął na cmętarzu po drugiej stronie mostu. Siedziałem przybity, nie chciałem nic robić, poznałem go niedawno, nie przyszło pogadać, wypić, a już trzeba było się żegnać, nie znałem go dobrze ani on mnie, byłem wrakiem, czułem się jakbym stracił kogoś bliskiego, jak np. Prankster. Broń mi na razie zabrano, byłem w takim stanie psychicznym że mógłbym zrobić coś głupiego, po jakimś czasie gdy leżałem przy betonowej barierze mostu dosiadła się do mnie Atom, miała smutną minę nie wiem czy z mojego powodu czy z powodu Volanta, - Mutt, nie łam się, to nie twoja wina. - Ciekawe, mogłem zrobić kilka innych rzeczy... - Wiem, ale nie zrobiłeś, i tak byś nie pomógł, strzał uszkodził tętnice, był zbyt powarznie ranny, i miał lekki krwotok, zapewne skutek upadku samolotu. - Nie wiem czy wiesz jak to jest kogoś uratować, a potem patrzyć jak kona, jest to jak strzał w psychikę, niszczy cię mimo że nie widać ran, pamiętasz sceny których byś nie chciał pamiętać, i nie śpisz po nocach walcząc z myślami, boli jak jasna cholera, a na dodatek wiesz że mogłeś coś zrobić, mogłeś pomóc... Zatrzymała dalszy potok moich słów zakrywając kopytem moje usta, - Cicho, jesteś żołnierzem, na wojnie tak jest, musisz zachować spokój, nam też jest ciężko, ale jeśli damy się nosić emocjom zostaniemy wybici, nie zostanie po nas nawet mogiła, widziałeś w Stalattle... tylu, porządnych żołnierzy, każdy z nich był dobrym skurw*elem, nie mają grobów, nie mają skrytki. Teraz zabrała swoje kopyto z moich ust, wstała i rzuciła mi karabin Thompson następnie nóż i Magnum, złapałem go polem lewitacji zanim upadł, nie mógł upaść. - Ale refleks masz dobry, wstawaj i zacznij kur*a strzelać, tam są twoi wrogowie, na nich pomścisz Volanta. Co jak co, ale gadane ma dobre, poczułem się lepiej, i doszło do mnie że mogę dać rady, nie po to przybyliśmy aż tutaj by płakać, Volanta trzeba było wspominać, ale nie płakać non stop po jego stracie, poczułem że Prank został niedoceniony, nad nim tyle nie płakałem, więc trzeba to będzie odrobić, ale nie teraz. W mojej głowie pojawiły się nuty i tekst piosenki The Trashman - The surfin bird, usłyszałem strzały, pierwszy poważny szturm. Wyrywając się z zamyślenia pogalopowałem do barykady, trzeba żyć dalej, co się stało to się nie odstanie strzały wybiegały z ruiny kamienicy, w tamto miejsce skierowałem ostrzał, chwilę później strzały umilkły, zostało jeszcze kilka "bastionów", byłem w trzecim żędzie barykad dwa pierwsze zajmowali NE-owcy, ostrzeliwali nas z broni półautomatycznej, siedzieliśmy schowani za barykadą ostrzał był systematyczny, od prawej do lewej jeden z naszych popełnił błąd i wychlił się, pocisk przeszył jego głowę, z dala doleciał nas okrzyk, - Hitch! - Nie żyje! Musieliśmy coś zrobić, nie mogliśmy tak sterczeć, a oni nie mogli cały czas strzelać, bez namysły objąłem polem lewitacji granat, i polewitowałem go w górę nad szturmowców, potem wyciągnąłem zawleczkę, i uwolniłem z pola, granat spadł, a chwilę później w moją barykadę uderzyło coś ciężkiego. Ostrzał ucichł, nikt nie strzelał, wychyliłem się i zobaczyłem zmasakrowanego NE-owca, miał połamane nogi, a w nim samym tkwiły odłamki pancerza, wkoło było pełno krwi, sprawdziłem stan granatów dwa odłamkowe i jeden przeciw pancerny miały być dwa, okazało się że granat który wylewitowałem był do zwalczania czołgów, efekt był więc normalny. Szturm skończył się tak samo szybko jak zaczął, na moście było teraz kilka rozbryzgów krwi i większych plam, straty u nas 1 u nich 6. Gdy sprawdzaliśmy to co zostało z NE-owców, dostrzegłem że jeden miał radiostację, była ustawiona na nadawanie, W moich oczach wymalował się strach, możliwe że przyjadą tu czołgi pogalopowałm do Atom, - Atom!, oni mogli ściągnąć tu wsparcie pancerne! - Pier*olisz!, jak!? - Jeden miał radiostację, jak nie dostaniemy czołgów to nas zmiotą! - Ale Galaxy przyleci dopiero za godzinę! - Wiem!, trzeba coś kurna wymyślić! ... ... ... Barykady były najerzone wyrzutniami RPG, i miały wysokość trzech metrów, w nich pojawiły się otwory strzelnicze, całość została wzmocniona i nie było szansy na przejazd, czołgi mogły zostać zatrzymane na tzw. zębach smoka, wszyscy byli gotowi do strzału, znalazło się kilka rusznic p-panc. Cel? przeżyć, za wszelką cenę przeżyć. Mieliśmy jeden cel, przetrwać to i iść w cholerę. Cisza jak w nocy, nic się nie dzieje, most mał po obu stronach barykady, co jakiś czas na moście widać było wieże strażnicze z wraków, kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy zeszło z budynków lub ruin na most, by pomóc w obronie. Czekaliśmy na to co się stanie, czekamy minuta, dwie, kwadrans, pół godziny, wszyscy zaczęli schodzić z stanowisk i nagle w oddali słychać warkot nie jeden ale z dziesięć! wszyscy wstępują na stanowiska zaczyna się ostrzał, najpierw CKM-y a potem działa czołgowe, moje radio odtwarza piosenkę Sabaton - Screaming Eagles, z naszej strony odpowiadają strzały, jeden z czołgów zostaje trafiony rusznicą, potem z RPG a na dodatek obrzucony mołotovami jest to ciężki Centurion, płonie a z wnętrza wyskakuje kilka kucy jeden z nich się pali, obok czołgu pojawia się... coś, nie jest to normalne, czołg na czterech rzędach gąsienic o kształcie zaokrąglonej łodzi i wieżą przypominającą IS-3 jednak z niewyobrażalnie długą lufą, wystrzelił a pocisk zawalił naszą barykadę, kilku naszych zostało przygniecionych przez rozwalającą się zaporę, jednocześnie z prawej nadjechało kilka Pattonów zaczynały strzelać ale kilka pocisków nie trafiło, odpowiedziały nasze rusznice i RPG, pociski leciały w wszystkie strony, Obiekt zniszczył kolejny kawałek Barykady strzał z rusznicy przypadkiem przebił się przez górę wierzy, RPG powtórzył manewr i przebił się przez dziurę niszcząc działo, czołg zaczął się wycofywać, został trafiony w gąsienicę ale nawet po jej zerwaniu jechał dalej, odjechał gdzieś w głąb, rzuciłem granat p-panc. w jednego Pattona, zrywając gąsienicę, czołg stanął i oberwał z RPG oraz Bazooki. Efekt był epicki, pociski wbiły się w niekonserwowany pancerz i wysadziły czołg od wewnątrz, następny wycofał się, a inne zrobiły to zaraz po Obiekcie, nastała nieprzenikniona cisza, po naszej stronie były ciężkie strarty szesnastu zabiła rozpadająca się barykada a siedmiu innych raniła, wezwaliśmy wsparcie przez radio ponieważ potrzebowaliśmy ewakuować rannych i może dostać jakąś haubicę, zacząłem pomagać przy rannych jeden miał strasznie scharatany bok, kolejnego trzeba było zszywać bez znieczulenia wszyscy szlochali, Riff odrzucał resztki barykady i szukał ciał, znalazł sześciu, pozostałych znaleźli inni, wszyscy byli "nabici" odłamkami, Nina zajmowała się wraz z Atom rannymi. Wydawało się że trwa to tylko chwilę, ale gdy skończyliśmy powietrze rozdarł świst Galaxy, sześć Locustów opadało na spadochronach, jeden opadał dość nie fortunnie, patrzyliśmy z zadziwieniem na spadającego Locusta chwilę później drewniany dach szopy złamał się a czołg osiadł w jej wnętrzu, wszyscy patrzyliśmy jakby komuś zrobiła się jakaś paskudna rana, Riff podbiegł do otwartych drzwi zaglądnął do środka i zameldował, - Siedzi, tylko jak nim wyjedziemy zburzymy ścianę. - Kij z tym, wyjeżdżamy. Zakomunikowałem i wdrapałem się do Locusta, miał wielką liczbę 13 na wierzy, po mnie wsiadł Riff, obrócił wieżę a ja przebiłem się przez ścianę, wszystkie Locusty zebrały się na moście, później w czasie pełnego obsadzania czołgów usłyszeliśmy Helikopter Piasecki H-21 Shawnee nie bez powodu nazywanego "latającym bananem", pod spodem miał podczepione działo M101A1 105 mm podleciał nad most i postawił Haubicę, potem odczepił ją a następnie wylądował, drzwi otwarły się a z wnętrza "banana" wyskoczył sanitariusz, wypakował dziesięć skrzyń z amunicją i podszedł do pierwszego z brzegu czołgu, była to nasza trzynastka, - Sanitariusz Fill, melduje się posłusznie, mam odebrać rannych i zostawić wam ten prezencik. Wskazał Haubicę, - Gdzie Ranni?. - Tam. Riff wskazał punkt medyczny, a Fill przywołał kolegów po około pięciu minutach "latający banan" oddalał się w stronę bazy, Riff wypalił z dziwnym pytaniem, - Jaką amunicję ładuje ten twój nowy przyjaciel? -'' 7,62 mm, full metal jacket, tak mi się zdaje, a bo co? - Mam tu cztery paczki, weź mu jedną. - A raszta? - Mamy kilku snajperów, im się przyda. - Jaką mają broń?, jesli coś innego niż Dragunow SVD to im się nie przyda. - Dwóch ma Dragunova, to się podzielą. - To idź ja podjadę na pozycję. - Mam lepszy pomysł, przetestujmy go w warunkach. Skinąłem głową na znak zgody, nie wiem co mi wtedy odbiło. Riff wszedł do środka nasz maleńki Locust z numerem 13 ruszył, minął resztki barykady i po chwili był już przy pierwszej ruinie, Riff wyleciał z czołgu rzucił paczkę snajperowi i wylądował spowrotem w czołgu, podjechaliśmy pod kolejną ruinę Riff powtórzył manewr i nasz czołg popędził na most. Teraz nie mieliśmy celu, byliśmy armią stłoczoną na pięćset metrowym moście, po okolo godzinie opieprzania się do czołgu podbiegł goniec, - Mamy się przebijać za pół godziny, przygotować się, nasi będą nawalać z drugiej strony. - Jakieś specjalne rozkazy? - Jest pewna kamienica, trzeba ją sprawdzić możliwe że to sztab polowy, dajcie zaznaczę wam na mapie. Zaznaczył nam kamienicę na mapie, była stosunkowo niedaleko, w sumie na wprost, Nad nami przeleciało kilka pegazów gdy były gdzieś nad miastem, zrzuciły napalm. Wracając do kamienicy przylewitowałem do siebie lornetkę i zobaczyłem kilkadziesiąt umocnień wkolo budynku, kilka wewnątrz, a całość była najerzona granatnikami p-panc, karabinami i M60 w liczbie czterech - krucho z nami. Jeśli ruszymy bez jakiegoś ostrzału ścian - zginiemy, jesli ruszymy z ostrzałem - stracimy informacje, tak żle i tak nie dobrze, - Riff, co o tym sądzisz? Podałem mu lornetkę, gdy przez nią popatrzył jego mina wskazywała spadek morali. - Mamy przesrane, tego się nie da ostrzelać bo się zwali, i nie da się nie ostrzelać bo ubiją. - Wiem, tylko co z tym chcemy zrobić, może snajperzy ich wybiją? - Możliwe, ale nie wiem co dostaną do roboty, jeśli będą potrzebni... - Srać to, strzelamy odłamkowymi, wyburzymy część ścian a reszte skosimy z CKM-u. - Mówisz, mamy haubicę, może jeszcze zorać przedpole? - To jest myśl, leć i powiedz żeby strzelali w przedpole. Po kilku minutach dano sygnał do ataku, Locust ruszył, Pegazy zaczęły lecieć i strzelać z M60, potem spadł napalm. Poruszaliśmy się skokami, jazda, stop, jazda, stop, i tak przez cały czas, pociski rozbijały się o pancerz, nikt nie strzelał z bazooki, nikt nie rzucał granatów, żadnych mołotovów... nic, nie spodziewali się że miniaturowa armia lądująca na moście może być groźna. Byli idiotami, powstrzymaliśmy Obiekt, czołgi, piechotę, jechaliśmy, a kamienicę nagle rozbiła smuga która wwierciła się w ścianę, widziałem jak przeciwnicy rozpadają się na kilka części, spadają na zaostrzone resztki budynku, w mojej głowie zaczęła płynąć piosenka, nie byle jaka była to piosenka '''Sgt MacKenzie - We Were Soldiers'. Współgrała z wystrzałami, trzaskiem, krzykami, spadającym napalmem, kiedy byliśmy już przy kamienicy zostałem wyrwany z tej piosenki, - Mutt, udało się, przebiliśmy się! - Co, poważnie? - No patrz, jesteśmy przed kamienicą! - Mattacco! Krzyknąłem do radia, by wszystkie jednostki ruszyły za ciosem, wykożystałem słówko z jakiegoś języka, nie wiem jakiego, zrozumiałem że to co powiedziałem mogło być nie zrozumiałe, więc jeszcze odkrzykłem, - Znaczy się atak! - Ta, jest! odpowiedziało mi kilka jednostek, słyszałem wystrzały przed nami, to nasi nacierali w naszą stronę, mogliśmy być tego pewni bo po chwili do nas dołączyły helikoptery likwidujące przeciwnika i działa p-lot. Maszyny sprawdzały się świetnie, gdy podjeżdżaliśmy do rogu kamienicy pocisk kaliber 130mm śmignął nad błotnikiem i wbił się w ścianę krusząc ją na małe kawałeczki, to był on!, ten zasrany Obiekt!, musiał się pojawić tutaj, i przycisnąć nas do muru, szybko wycofaliśmy ale nadal byliśmy narażeni na strzał, jednak nic się nie stało, cisza, wysiadłem z 13 i sprawdziłem co się działo za rogiem, Obiekt stał bez ruchu, i dymił z wnętrza wieży, to mogło znaczyć że mimo naprawy pojazd potrzebował fachowej opieki inżynierów. Wbiłem spowrotem do czołgu, - Hej, pamiętacie ten dziwny czołg? Wszyscy skineli na tak, a ja z wielgachnym uśmiechem odpowiedziałem, - Stoi tu za rogiem unieruchomiony. - Pier*olisz! - Nie, ma uszkodzone działo nie strzela ale jeździ, to znaczy że można to naprawić. W czasie tej krótkiej gadki nasi posuneli się do przodu i to kawałek, wyskoczyliśmy obok Obiektu i zaczeliśmy badać wnętrze, sprawiało wielkie wrażenie a na dodatek wygląd czołgu przypominał łódkę, szerszy z tyłu z dziobem, wszystko ładnie zaokrąglone wraz z wierzą. Wygrzebałem z ekwipunku białą kredę (Zwykle nią rysowało się lądowiska dla Huey'ów) i napisałem na wieży napis głoszący: "WŁASNOŚĆ ZAŁOGI CZOŁGU Z NUMEREM 13" - No, jedziemy dalej z resztą, trzeba walczyć! - A co z czołgiem? Atom zadała właściwe pytanie, wszyscy mogli zlekcewarzyć nasz napis, trzeba było kogoś zostawić, - Więc kto popilnuje czołgu? - Ja, zasuwajcie. - Na pewno? - Wypi*rdalaj bo się rozmyślę. Wcisnęliśmy się do Locusta zostawiając Atom, poniewarz miała bojowy temperament była idealna do strzeżenia Obiektu, nikt ale to NIKT nie mógł go tknąć gdy ona tam była, gdy byliśmy niedaleko "mobilnego frontu" radio wezwało nas, - 13, tu Risner potrzebuję wsparcia, w moim M3 skończyła się benzyna! - Gdzie jesteś? W odpowiedzi od lewej strony odbił się pocisk M60, - OK, już jedziemy, upuścimy ci trochę, Teraz odezwałem się do Riffa, - Na lewo, nasi potrzebują benzyny! - Ta jest! Podjechaliśmy do M3 Stuart'a, z klapy wychylał się kuc w hełmofonie, poszłem za wzorem i też wychyliłem się z klapy, - Nareszcie, upuśćcie trochę dopóki nie dojadą cysterny. Po pośpiesznym upuszczeniu niewielkiej ilości benzyny podjeliśmy rozmowę. - Jestem ci wdzięczny, mogę jechać z tobą? - Tak jasne. Nasza mała kolumienka ruszyła w stronę walk, przy okazji zabierając kilku żołnierzy, dojechaliśmy w jeden punkt, nieduże rondo otoczone budynkami, było tam cicho, zbyt cicho. Ciszę przerwał strzał z RPG, pocisk chybił Stuarta a ja nie czekając obróciłem wieżę i wypaliłem, pocisk wbił się w ścianę i wywalił jej kawałek wraz z nadgorliwym strzelcem, otwarłem klapę i wychyliłem głowę z otworu, obok mojej głowy śmignął pocisk z Dragunova, szybko schowałem się wewnątrz i obróciłem wieżę, Nina załadowała odłamkowy a ja wypaliłem w miejsćówkę z snajperem, trochę mi było przykro bo była to w miarę cała kamienica, wojna niszczy, a my jesteśmy jej mieczem. Ruszyliśmy zabrałem radio i zacząłem gadać z Risnerem, - Zawsze ratuję ci zad, gdyby nie ja teraz zlekka byś płonął. - Możliwe. - Jedziemy! Dalej jechaliśmy w stronę naszych, byliśmy już na pierwszej lini!, tak znienacka! wycofałem się w uliczkę, a potem zobaczyłem lecący pocisk z RPG, rozbił się o coś, szybko odparowałem cios strzelając odłamkowym w stronę grenediera, szturm posuwał się dalej a dwie uliczki odemnie zobaczyłem Pattona z znakiem CB - Nasi! - Hej zobaczcie, nasi! - Urrraaa! Cały czołg zatrząsł się od okrzyku radości, jechaliśmy strzelając i zabijając kolejnych przeciwników, zawołałem Risnera, cisza, nikt nie odpowiadał, oblał mnie zimny pot, popatrzyłem w prawo stał tam mały Stuart, jego przedni pancerz nad przednim kołem był przebity i osmalony, Risner sterczał z włazu wyciągnięty twarzą do góry... ... ... ... Kolejny nagrobek, Dowódca czołgu Risner Firefly, 4657 - 4862. Teraz nagrobek był zrobiony z klapy czołgu, Stałem znów podłamany kolejny cios w psychikę, to było dziwne potrafiłem współczuć tym których uratowałem lub poznałem, a nie umiałem współczuć innym spod mojej bandery, wojna, wojna nigdy się nie zmienia, czyni z nas potwory pozbawione uczuć które mają w głowie dwa rozkazy: Atak! Zabić! Dwa rozkazy, muszą być tylko dwa z masą pobocznych, życzliwość i dobro trzeba uśpić, niech sobie odpocznie. Teraz nawet się nie załamałem, nie dałem po sobie poznać że cierpie, kilka łez, bezgłośnych, cichych, takich gubiących się w kurzu ulicy i codzienności. Jesteśmy lunatykami, wszyscy, lunatycy otaczają mnie i moich przyjaciół, trzeba skończyć to i obudzić się, poczuć smak kawy... Wróciłem przygnębiony do Obiektu i Atom, słońce świeciło więc wyciągnęła się na wieży, kimała więc nie chciałem jej budzić, wszedłem do środka uprzednoi posyłając Riffa po gąsienicę którą czołg zgubił w czasie ataku, przebadałem dziurę w wieży, nic groźnego, jedna płytka pancerna i po krzyku. Z działem było nie tak tęczowo, zamek został naprawiony i to fachowo, ale nie działo zacieło się w miejscu, i trochę się natrudziłem zanim je odblokowałem, ogarnąłem wzrokiem wnętrze i zobaczyłem książeczkę z rysunkiem pojazdu w którym siedziałem, była to stara instrukcja, po "mowie ojczystej" ZSRK same szlaczki i znaczki nie kminię tego co widzę, ale Nina wie co tu pisze. Przywołuję ją, i podaję instrukcję, - Jaki to czołg? - Obiekt 279. Wszystko wydaje się jaśniejsze, nazywanie tego czołgu Obiektem było trafne, Nina zagłębiła się w lekturze instrukcji, i poradnika, - Jak coś ciekawego znajdziesz to powiedz. - Aha. Była wprost nieobecna, dawno nie widziałem kogoś tak pochłoniętego lekturą, wszystko było w języku ZSRK. Zagłębiłem się we wnętrzu Objektu, wszystko było bardzo obce, nie wiedziałem co do czego służy więc bałem się dotykać, wróciłem do działa, miało uszkodzony mechanizm który wyglądał na podajnik, chwila zastanowienia i... - Nina!, co to za sprzęt? Nina pojawiła się w włazie i zakomunikowała - Podajnik ułatwiający ładowanie, bo widzisz najpierw trzeba włożyć pocisk a potem łuskę z ładunkiem. - Czemu to takie skomplikowane? - Skomplikowane?, to cudo pomaga ładować działo!, kształt idealny do zasuwania przez piaski no i posiada cztery gąsienice, zerwą ci jedną masz jeszcze trzy, i najlepsze, zawieszenie hydropneumatyczne z regulowanym prześwitem!, ogarniasz? Tłumaczyła to z wypiekami na twarzy, i z pasją, podobało jej się to co zbudowali jej rodacy. - No a jak założymy gąsienicę po wewnętrznej stronie? - Och, to bardzo proste, na przygotowaną gąsienicę najechać i spiąć, prostota i niezawodność z ZSRK. - Jesteś patriotką? - Nie, nie jestem, kraj w którym żyłam był chory, ale technika rewelacja. - A to wszystko wyjaśnia, możesz mi powiedzieć jak działa to zawieszenie? - Tak, tamta dźwignia, w przód - w górę, w tył - na dół, prostota. - Jak go uruchomić? - Eee, ja może wejdę i ci pokażę? - Śmiało, pokaż. Wślizgnęła się przez właz i zaczęła pokazywać kolejno dźwignie. - Więc... Po okolo dziesięciu przestawieniach, wciśnięciach, przekręceniach silnik zachrobotał a ogromna maszyna za nami ruszyła, - Żyje! W eufori radości przytuliliśmy się do siebie z wielkimi uśmiechami, maszyna żyła, i była sprawna, pozostało nałorzyć gąsienicę i naprawić działo, dziurą w wierzy nie przejąłem się zbytnio. Słońce zasłonione zostało zasłonione przez Atom usiłującą przekrzyczeć silnik, - Co wy do jasnej cholery robicie!? - O, szlag! Odepchneliśmy się od siebie, - Uruchomiliśmy czołg! - Świetnie, ale od tego są pokoje. - Ej, a co ty mogłaś tu robić gdy nas nie było?! - E, dobra, zapomnijmy o temacie. - A przytuliliśmy się w przypływie radości. - Ech, dobra, ja sobie idę, cześć. ... ... ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki